Minigun
thumb|200px|[[Carl Johnson|CJ mit Minigun, SA]] thumb|200px|[[Antonio Cipriani|Toni Cipriani mit Minigun, LCS]] thumb|200px|[[Victor Vance mit Minigun, Vice City Stories]] Die Minigun gehört zu den stärksten Waffen in bisher allen GTA-Teilen. In San Andreas ist die Minigun so stark, dass sie alle Fahrzeuge in weniger als einer Sekunde zum Explodieren bringt (außer den Rhino). Bei Hubschraubern und Flugzeugen dauert es etwas länger. Zwar ist diese Waffe ein muss für jeden Terminator in Spiel, aber durch die nicht kaufbare Munition und die Einzelbestückung von ledeglich 200 Schuss, ist diese Waffe Praktisch nutzlos im Kampf, da ungeübte Spieler die Munition schon beim ersten Ziel durch zulangen Beschuss verschwenden, oder daneben schießen. Gegen Personen ist diese Waffe jedoch perfekt, da sie selbst die Gepanzerten Swats in weniger als einer Sekunde umbringt, aber auch hier gilt, wegen den vielen Zielen wird viel Munition verschwendet. Miniguns variieren ein wenig im Aussehen und sind sehr selten zu finden oder man gelangt nur schwer bzw. spät an sie heran. Sie sind bspw. bei Phil Cassidy zu kaufen, oder als Belohnung für das Sammeln einer bestimmten Menge versteckter Päckchen „frei Haus“ zu bekommen. Auch bei einigen Rampages zeigen sie, was in ihnen steckt. Pro #Sehr stark und durchschlagskräftig #extreme Reichweite(über 500 Meter) Contra #Schwer, springen bei Tragen der Waffe nicht möglich #Im Vergleich zum Verbrauch der Waffe viel zu wenig Munition In Grand Theft Auto IV existiert die Minigun nicht, jedoch befinden sich vier Stück an einem Helikopter. Die Minigun basiert in allen GTA-Teilen auf der M134, welche zu den nach dem Gatling-Prinzip arbeitenden Waffen gehört. Fund- und Kauforte Vice City * Auf dem nördlichen Dach der Ruine der haitianischen Drogenfabrik (nach Trojanisches Voodoo). * Bei Phil’s Place für 10.000 Dollar (nach TNT-Whiskey). * Nach 60 gefundenen Päckchen in mehreren Verstecken. San Andreas * Auf dem west-südlichen Betonbogen der roten Kincaid-Eisenbahnbrücke, östlich des Polizeireviers in der Downtown von San Fierro (nur per Jetpack oder Hubschrauber zu bekommen (oder per LKW mit Autorampe bis zur Mitte der Brücke fahren, über die Laderampe auf den roten Querbalken und dann über das Brückengeländer in Richtung San Fierro laufen)). Alternativ kann man auch auf den ersten Pylonen der Garver Bridge laufen (oben findet man einen Fallschirm) und dann zur Kincaid Bridge hinunterspringen. Oder man klaut einen Freight, mit dem man unter dem Bogen hält und erst auf die Lok, anschließend auf den Bogen klettert. (erst möglich, wenn Bone Country frei ist) * In der Nordwestecke – vor den Fahrstuhltüren – des unteren Parkdecks einer Tiefgarage in Roca Escalante (Nordost-Las-Venturas), unter dem Bürogebäude westlich des V-Rock Hotels (→ Misappropriation). * Oben auf einem Baugerüst der Baustelle in Rockshore East (Südost-Las-Venturas), südlich einiger großer Betonrohre und Schuttcontainer. Westlich des Dozer, der dort nach den Steinbruch-Missionen auftaucht (nur per Jetpack zu bekommen. Man kann aber auch alternativ die einzelnen Stufen bis zur Minigun hochklettern, dies erfordert jedoch etwas Übung). * Im Inneren des Area-69-Bunkerkomplexes. * Im ,Wohnzimmer’ von Torenos Ranch, neben anderen schweren Waffen (nachdem man alle Missionen von Mike Toreno absolviert hat)(Mit 500 Schuss). *In der Mission Air Raid und Up, up and away! aber nur im festgemachten Zustand verfügbar, Garcia bzw. K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot Will man schon früh im Spielverlauf an die Minigun (äußerst praktisch bei Bandenkriegen) kommen, kann man Folgendes machen: Zuerst besorgt man sich eine Schutzweste und einen Fallschirm, danach fliegt man mit einem Shamal über das Meer nach Norden und biegt nach zwei Dritteln Las-Venturas-Küste ins Landesinnere nach Westen ab. Man springt aus dem Flugzeug und landet mit dem Fallschirm direkt vor der Tiefgarage in Roca Escalante (Nordost-Las-Venturas). Jetzt holt man sich die Waffe im Keller. Dann schnappt man sich eines der Autos, die dort unten herumkurven, und fährt nach oben. Dort wartet zwar schon eine ganze Phalanx von Polizisten (wegen der vier Fahndungssterne), aber man muss es nur bis in die Wüste im Osten schaffen, dorthin verfolgt einen nur der Hubschrauber. Hier fährt man jetzt zwischen den beiden Bahnhöfen so lange hin und her, bis ein Personenzug kommt. Dort steigt man ein (als Passagier) und fährt bis zur Unity Station. Jetzt kann man schnell hintenherum zum Speicherhaus am Flughafen laufen und hat seine 200 Schuss Munition gesichert. Es gibt noch eine andere sehr einfache Möglichkeit wenn man schon in San Fierro ist: Man kann nachdem man sich den Pilotenschein in Los Santos geholt hat (mit über den Zaun vom Flughafen klettern und dann die Shamal und herumfliegen) auf dem Flughafen von San Fierro den Maverick stehlen und in Richtung Garver Bridge fliegen dort liegt auf dem Pfeiler ja eine Minigun die man normalerweise erst mit freischalten von las Venturas erreichen kann. Doch mit dem Maverick kann man einfach über die unsichtbare Absperrung fliegen und auf dem Pfeiler landen und Schwupp hat man eine Minigun. Diese Lösung ist einfacher und nicht so riskant wie die erste Möglichkeit außerdem lässt sie sich schneller öfter durchführen. Etwas später im Spiel wird es einfacher, wenn man schon Las Venturas betreten darf. Man klaut sich einen Güterzug und pendelt mit diesem zwischen der Tiefgarage in Roca Escalante (Nordost-Las-Venturas) und dem südlichen Betonbogen der roten Kincaid-Eisenbahnbrücke. Man kann nämlich von vorne auf die Lokomotive der Freight klettern und von dort erreicht man den Betonbogen, auf dem die Minigun schwebt. Advance *In der Ammu-Nation-Filiale auf Shoreside Vale für 15.000 Dollar *Nach 80 gefundenen Päckchen in jedem Versteck Liberty City Stories * Bei Phil Cassidy’s Fully Cocked Gun Shop für 10.000 Dollar (nach Waffen raffen). Vice City Stories * Im Vice Point Einkaufszentrum für 15.000 bzw. 11.250 Dollar (nach Farewell to Arms). Chinatown Wars *In der Mission Street of Rage (Die Waffe des Attentäters) *In der Mission Clear the Pier HUD-Icons Bild:Minigun-Icon, VC.png|Minigun im VC-HUD Bild:Minigun-Icon, SA.png|MG im SA-HUD Bild:MinigunA.gif|Minigun im Advance-HUD Datei:Minigun-Icon, LCS.PNG|Minigun im LCS-HUD]] Bild:Minigun_HUD_VCS.gif|Minigun im VCS-HUD Weblinks *Minigun-Artikel in der deutschen Wikipedia Category:Waffen Kategorie:Schwere Waffen